


to be so...

by haztobegood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: Sex was the agreement; Harry’s heart was collateral.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 117
Collections: Fine Line Fic Fest





	to be so...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [Fine Line Fic Fest](https://finelineficfest.tumblr.com//). Make sure you check out all the other great fics in the collection which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FineLineFicFest//)!
> 
> This was inspired by To Be So Lonely.

To Louis, the arrangement was simple. Sex. No attachments. Even though Harry knew better, he agreed. He took each morsel of Louis that he offered. But Harry always wanted more. Wanted to be with him. Wanted to

Be his Baby. Then, that very endearment had fallen from Louis’ lips, wrapped in a moan and pressed into his shoulder as Louis’ hips stuttered forward. It had all been too much. And not enough. Harry couldn’t lie any longer.

So, he left. As soon as Louis’ breath evened out, he snuck away. Walked to his empty flat. Tears fell down. Footsteps echoed. Regret followed him home. He never knew it could hurt so much to be so

Lonely.

\- - -

To Harry, the aftermath was brutal. Unanswered calls, texts left on Read. Even though Harry wanted to, he resisted. He couldn’t respond, not ready to apologize. But Harry was sorry. Sorry for leaving. Sorry for wanting to

Be his Baby. Sorry for falling in love. Harry had fucked up. Sex was the agreement; Harry’s heart was collateral. Arrogant and greedy, Harry couldn’t see how far he had fallen. Until Louis called him Baby.

So, he returned. As soon as Louis’ door swung open, he spilled his truth. Waited for his reaction. Arms reached out. Heartbeats fluttered. Relief flooded his veins. He never knew it could feel so free to be so

Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/630877081122865152/to-be-so-by-haztobegood-rating-m-words-228) is a rebloggable post for the fic!


End file.
